1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to herb grinding devices.
2. Background Art
Grinders are commonly used for rendering foods and spices to mulch or particulate form. Conventional food grinders are typically a large home or industrial scale device suitable for shearing/grinding large volumes of food or herbs. Such food grinders may typically be driven by a motor that cause an excessive amount of heat energy to be transferred to the herb, thus increasing the risk of heating and spoiling the herb. Furthermore, certain herbs are required in only small quantities at a time for specific consumption.